At present, during assembly of a touchscreen in a mobile phone, the touchscreen is usually first attached to a cover glass, and then the cover glass is bonded to a bezel of the mobile phone. A step surface is usually disposed on an inner side of the bezel, and edges of a lower surface of the cover glass are bonded to the step surface by using an adhesive. To ensure a bonding force between the cover glass and the bezel, a relatively wide step surface is generally disposed. As a result, the bezel of the mobile phone is wide. In addition, when the cover glass is press-fitted to the step surface, such a structure causes the adhesive to be pressed from the step surface to a clearance between the side surface of the cover glass and the bezel, and the adhesive is even overflowed from the clearance to an upper surface of the cover glass. In this case, when a user uses the mobile phone, the adhesive is easily seen, resulting in a poor decorative appearance of the mobile phone.